


Spider-Man Encounters Part 3

by 107thInfantry



Series: Spider-Man Encounters [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Peter Parker pays for the lunch of a couple of guys down on their luck. He doesn’t even look to see who they are before paying. How does he always get into situations like this?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Thor, Peter Parker & Thor
Series: Spider-Man Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065476
Kudos: 221





	Spider-Man Encounters Part 3

Three more months passed before Spider-Man encountered the next few Avengers. Spring break had just started, so he was out patrolling during the day. Sure he would stop crime if he saw it, but today was every bit as much for him as it was for the people of New York.

He swung from building to building with a wild sort of precision. There was no chance of him falling, but from the looks of the people below, it sure seemed like it. As the day wore on, Spidey decided that he better get something to eat. May was working the whole day, so he was on his own for lunch. Pulling a credit card out from a previously invisible compartment on his hip, he touched down gently on the pavement below. He was enjoying himself, but it had only taken a one time to learn that jumping onto concrete was a recipe for disaster.

Spider-Man entered a small burger place. He made an effort to visit local businesses as Spider-Man because they usually got a bump in business from the publicity. Plus they almost always had the best food.

Ignoring some stares, he waited in line. Ahead of him at the cash register, two men in line were in a quiet but heated discussion.

“The card of credit worked the last time I used it. Just when I though I understood Midgard, there are new rules”

“Don’t you think a purchase after over a year of inactivity in a place you’ve never used it before would freeze it”

“It does not look frozen to me”

“Just apologize to the cashier and we’ll head to the tower”

Peter may not have much money, but he knew a reason to spend it when he saw one. The business had probably already started on their orders and it didn’t look like the men had messed up intentionally.

“I’ll get it,” Spidey said, talking directly to the cashier. He he asked for an additional order as handed her his card and then went back to his spot in line.

“Who was that? His suit looks like something Tony would make” The shorter, black haired man turned around.

Peter was shocked. “Dr. Banner? I thought you weren’t on earth!” 

“Well it seems you know who I am, but I’m still not sure who you are.” Bruce turned to his friend. “I thought the official story was I retired” 

The other man turned to look at Spider-Man. He had seen odder things but there was still something bothering him about how short the figure in front of him was. And maybe the voice was a little high too.

Spider-Man swept into a bow. “Spider-Man at your service! I can’t believe that I get to meet Thor and Dr. Banner in one day!” 

“Order up,” the cashier interrupted them.

They grabbed their hamburgers but as Spider-Man turned to leave, Thor called out to him, “Come sup with us small spider.” Unsure of the title given to him but too curious to decline, Spidey followed them to a table. 

“Do you know the man of iron?” Thor looked different than the pictures Peter had seen. He was older and had shorter hair. He looked like he had come out of a war zone rather than a book of myths.

“I guess. He gave me the suit. I haven’t seen him much though. With the Sokovia Accords and all”

Bruce spoke up, “You’ll have to catch us up on that. I’m afraid we’ve been away for a while” 

“Shit. I totally forgot,” Spider-Man sounded concerned. How could he explain this. He was just a kid. “Just look it up before you talk to Mr. Stark. And don’t go looking for Captain America. He’s a good guy, I swear”

“I think we all know that Cap is a good guy”

“You’d be surprised. Anyhow, I’d better go. People to save and all that jazz”

Thor and Banner watched him leave. There was something that they were missing about this whole situation. Oh well. They better head to Stark Tower. As they saw Spider-Man swing away through the window, Thor remembered something.

“We forgot to thank him”

“Maybe next time,” Bruce smiled. Seeing a small time hero after all he’d been through was comforting. Maybe there was someone looking out for the little guy.

Spidey watched from a building as they made their way to the tower. It was the least that he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome! Have an amazing day!


End file.
